Let The Haters Hate
by iheartmcflyx
Summary: "Maybe we should just forget about it." "About the website?" "No, about McFly." Could one website tear apart McFly? This is the mulit chaptered fic that I've waited about 3 months to post, so I'd love it if you read and reviewed so I know if I should continue or not xxx
1. The Tensions Rise

**hey der! its been a while hasnt it? my laptop is still broken but i dont want to wait any longer to write a new story so this is the multichapter fic ive been meaning to start for about three months. so im not getting a new laptop for quite a while so this is all gonna be typed on my ipod which means updates will be a lot slower and there will be a lot of mistakes, but hang in there! and also, i dont wanna make this story too long (itll probs be about the same length as my last multichapter fic which i cant remember the name of) and also im going on holiday (again) but its only for ten days so ill write the chapter on holiday and then upload it when i get home. so, enjoy! **

**oh, this is set just after they did All About You for comic release so they are in the process of recording Wonderland. **

**have fun reading... or, something :)**

**I dont own anything x**

Chapter 1- The Tensions Rise

Danny's POV

"Awesome work, guys!" Fletch says, as he pulls the car up in front of our house, after a long interview with some TV show that I can't be bothered remembering the name of. We'd left at ten o clock in the morning, it was about an hour's drive, but they didn't start taping the show until two o clock! It wasn't a total waste of time though, because we got to reply to some of our emails to ours fans on our phones, and Tom even found a hate website about us. We were going to see what was on the website but Fletch told us not to worry about it, and then we had to tape the show, so we didn't have time. I'm pretty sure Tom is panicking about it.

"Bye, Fletch!" Harry says, as we all climb out the car, and walk into our house.

"Should I phone for pizza?" I ask, realising its five o clock. Everyone nods as we all walk into the living room and I grab the phone and order the usual for us all.

Harry glances at Tom, noticing he's looking at his phone again, and biting his lip like he does when he's worried.

"Tom, stop looking at the website," I say, knowing that's what he's doing.

"It's got 400 hits," Tom says, not even denying.

"400!" Dougie exclaims. "That can't be right. Are we really that awful?"

I sigh. "See Tom, you're just getting everyone paranoid." By everyone, I obviously mean Dougie, but I know he hates being singled out.

Harry nods. "Danny's right. I mean its 400 people. And how many people are in Britain, Dougs?"

Dougie shrugs, clueless. "I dunno, ten thousand or something?" he guesses.

Harry runs a hand through his hair. "And that, my friend, is why you shouldn't have left school at 15."

He turns to Tom. "How many people are there in Britain?"

"More than 50 million," Tom answers.

"That was my next guess," Dougie points out to us.

"Sure, Dougs," I smile sarcastically.

"So," Harry continues, "400 out of 50 million is nothing."

"Well, that is presuming that everyone in Britain likes our music, which is probably not true." I add in.

"Yeah, Harry sighs "But you see what I mean? There's nothing to worry about."

Tom looked as though he was about to protest, but then the doorbell rang for the pizza. Dougie leaps of the sofa where he was sitting and rushes to the door, grabbing my wallet off the table in the process. He comes back in with two large pizzas and garlic bread in his arms and sits them on the table. We all gather round and take our usual seats, me and Tom beside each other, Harry opposite me and Dougie beside him.

So we sit in silence and eat our pizza for a while.

"So what do the comments on the website say?" I ask.

Tom looks at me like I've said the stupidest thing in the world. "Why on earth would you want to read the hate we've been given?"

I shrug. "It might help us improve. You know, if everyone's saying they didn't like one of our songs, we could find out why and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I think we should too," Harry agrees with me, shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth. Dougie nods too.

Tom looks hesitant, but nods as well. I run into the living room and grab the laptop, pull the lid up and type in the web address:  .uk.

"Ha-ha, they have a section for each of us." I laugh.

Harry and Dougie get up and move round the table to stand behind me and Tom and me so they can see the screen.

"Let's see what it says about you, Dan," Tom says, getting into the spirit of things.

I click on my name and there's a whole list of comments from anonymous people.

I scan through them, as does everyone, laughing slightly at some of them.

"Hey look at this one!" Harry says the reads out, "If Danny wants to get anywhere he needs to stop straightening his hair." We all laugh at how absurd it is.

"So if I wanna be famous, I need to let my hair go natural?" I laugh.

"Let's look at Tom!" Dougie says excitedly.

I click on Toms name and scroll down the page. Most of the comments are about Tom's weight. It's a bit of shame, but there are some quite funny ones. I look at Tom, relieved to see he isn't taking it to heart.

"What does that one say?" Doug asks as I quickly scroll through the page. I scroll up a bit and read out the comment Dougie means; "Tom Fletcher? Don't anger him or he'll give birth to the army he's keeping in his stomach."

I look up at Tom, who now looks really hurt. I don't blame him; I'd be offended if someone said that about me. It goes awkwardly quiet until Dougie stifles a laugh, which sets him and Harry off into hysterics.

"It's not funny guys!" Tom moans, "Its mean."

"Sorry mate." Harry says, as they start to calm down.

"Have we angered you? Can you control your army?" Dougie asks, setting them off again. I laugh a bit too, glancing at Tom.

"Well, let's see what it says about you then!" Tom argues, trying to take over the laptop.

"Nah, mate, maybe we should just forget about the website," I say, not wanting anyone else's feelings to get hurt.

"I wanna know what they said about Harry though," Dougie says.

"And I wanna know what they said about Doug." Harry says.

"Guys, it hurt Tom's feelings, I don't want you to get hurt too," I try to reason.

"It only hurt Tom 'cause he's a bit soft." Harry jokes.

"Hey!" Tom exclaims, not understanding Harry's joking tone. "I am not soft! And I don't care what the website says!"

"You did a minute ago," I add.

"Danny, shut up! I didn't!" Tom complains.

"You shouldn't have showed us the website," Harry comments.

"Well, it was Danny's idea to read the comments," Dougie says.

I look offended. "But you all agreed! Don't blame me for suggesting things! And it's Dougie and Harry's fault for laughing and making things worse."

Tom sighs. "Let's just forget about it."

We all nod, mumbling to ourselves and awkwardly eating pizza.

Suddenly, the laptop makes a noise that signals we've got an email.

"That Fletch?" Dougie asks, mouth stuffed full of garlic bread.

I open up our email. "No, it's not fletch, it's from .uk."

Tom looks surprised for a minute and I am too. We set up two different emails for the band, one for all the fans to email us, and one for us so that Fletch and our management team can email us with it being lost in the fan mail.

"How did they get our personal email?" Tom asks.

I shrug and open up the mail. I read aloud to the guys,

"My friends asked me if I liked McFly today, and this is what I said: McFly are each ugly in their own special way. The only reason their album was so popular is because everyone buys it to laugh at it because it's a load of crap. They are the most talentless people ever, and we are so unlucky to have them in our music industry. Hopefully some decent music will come along soon so we don't have to listen to McFly anymore"

I looked at the guys, to see a mixture of shock, hurt and anger written on each of their faces.

"It's just one email, right?" Harry says, as I shut down the laptop.

What we didn't know was that there was a lot worse to come.

**SOOOO... how was it? Should I continue, because I have a load of ideas Oh, and I don't think any of this of McFly, I luv them so much, and I don't meant to offend them in any way, none of the comments in this are even remotely true, they are so talented, and yes, tom was a little fat back in the day, but I thought he was adorable But now he's hot, so its all good! So, yeah, review please? It'd make me SOOOOO HAPPY! I LUV YOU ALL! AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING! BYEEE!**


	2. The Final Straw

**Yes, I'm back! Im sorry this update took so long but i was on holiday and there was no wifi and i couldnt even write out the next chapter because i deleted the plan of each chapter from the notes of my ipod instead.  
But hopefully ill be back to semi regular updates since ive got nothing better to do this summer but im still writing and then emailing from my ipod. So enjoy! And thank you for the reviews, they really made my day. I had kinda lost hope on people reviewing and then i got the reviews when i was on joliday and they really made me smile ao thank you!**

Harry s PoV  
"Why did they email us?" Danny asks me a couple hours later after the whole "website" situation. Dougie and Tom have gone to bed as we have another interview early tomorrow.  
"I dunno, but we've received over a hundred in the past couple hours. " I reply, exasperated.  
"Why do we keep getting emails from that stupid website? We have had tons and they must be by the same person who is in charge of the website because everyone registers with their own email and we've only had emails from one address. How do they type so fast?"  
"I dunno..." I trail off, deep in thought. But then it hits me. Somehow, they must have linked up the website with our email, so that every time a comment gets added onto the website, we are sent an email with that same comment on it. Like how social network notifications work.  
I explain to Danny my revelation, and he looks furious.  
"Surely thats illegal, or something!" he exclaims.  
I shrug, "Maybe there'll be a way to report it on the website."  
Danny nods and types in the web address as we try to find a way of reporting or blocking the website while ignoring comments.  
We scan through what we believe is the whole website and find nothing.  
I yawn, and Danny looks tired too.  
"Why don't we go to sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning?" he suggests.  
I nod and head up the stairs, sneaking passed Dougie's room as it's on the same floor as mine and Dans room, but Toms is a floor above.  
I climb into bed and try not to think about the events of today.

Next Day

Still Harry's POV

I wake first as usual, glancing at the clock and realising it's 7.20 and Fletch is coming to pick us up at 8.00.  
I walk across the hall and knock gently on Danny's door calling his name. He grumbles something unrecognisable.  
"Get up," I tell him and then head over Dougie's room and sneak in the door to see him fast asleep, sitting up.  
I creep over to beside him and climb onto the bed and begin jumping up and down till he wakes up. As I'm doing this, I hear movement from upstairs and then voices outside the door and then more stairs which means Tom and Dan are both up.  
"Haz..." Dougie moans groggily.  
"Get up, Butty!" I tell him, "We've got an interview at eight."  
I stay in his room till he gets out of his bed, knowing fine well that if I leave he'll just go back to sleep.  
"Harry... let me sleep..." He mumbles, as I yank his duvet of his body, revealing his skinny bare chest and pijama trousers which, are actually mine.  
"No, we've got an interview," I reply cheerily, pulling away his pillow. "C'mon, Tom and Danny are already downstairs eating breakfast."  
He looks up at me, his dyed dark hair with the highlights that is usually styled very well is a complete mess on his head. Still, he closes his eyes to try and sleep again.  
"Dougie.." I groan at how difficult he's being.  
I walk over and then pick him up under the armpits so so that we are both facing the door, and literally drag him out of bed, his feet flopping on the floor. I then continue to drag him out the door, his feet dragging in between my legs. He tries to seem annoyed, but I can see he's laughing.  
He stands up when we get to the stairs, worried about what I was goin to do.  
we both laugh as we head downstairs and grab some breakfast and join Danny and Tom at the table.

Later on that day  
The interview

"So boys, we were all really impressed with your Comic Relief song, All About You. So who wrote it? What inspired you?" The interviewer, Wendy, says.  
None of us like Wendy, she's annoying and nosy and mean. So we've been trying to annoy her and it's really funny.  
"Tom wrote it," Danny answers, "in about ten minutes actually."  
wendy nods, unimpressed. "The songs a bit girly. No offence! But when I heard it I didn't think it was McFly because it was so girly. But now I know!"  
Man, I hate this woman.  
"So," Wendy continues, not even noticing our evil glares, "Did you know you have a hate website?"  
I nod slightly. "We are aware."  
"So have you read some of the comments? There are some really good ones. I'll read some out..."  
Does she know what she's doing? What an idiot, I don't want our hate broadcasted all over the internet.  
"Maybe, we should just ignore the website." Tom adds.  
"Aww..." Wendy mocks. "Are you scared of a little critisicism? You ARE a bit girly, then."  
She just ignores our shocked expressions and carries on.  
"She gazes at her note card, trying to pick out a 'good' insult.  
"Heres one; Danny, learn to play guitar before you become a musician.  
Do you agree with that, guys?"  
"No!" Tom says, and he's about to explain why when she finds another comment to read.  
"Here's one for you, Douglas." she says.  
"Dougie." Dougie corrects through gritted teeth.  
"Dougie is so pathetic and useless, no wonder his dad left him. He's talentless and the whole world knows this. His dad ditched his family because he had Dougie for a son." She says. I can feel anger bubbling inside me. I glance at Doug, seeing his face sad, and tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Is that true, Douglas?" Wendy asks. "Your dad left you? What did you do to drive him away?"  
But suddenly, the tears in Dougie's eyes are gone, replaced with pure anger and hatred. He stands up and storms of set, punching one of the walls that were built to make a set on stage in the process so hard that the relatively strong plaster breaks.  
I sit there shocked for a minute, unsure of what to do. Tom is first to come to his senses.  
"This interview is over," he says, then runs of after Dougie, me and Danny following soot.  
We get of stage to find Fletch standing in front of our bass player with his arms on his shoulders, speaking to him softly. Dougie's clutching his now bleeding hand.  
"I know it wasn't fair to read that comment, Dougie, but you shouldn't have ran off stage."  
"Well what was I supposed to  
do?" Dougie replies, anger still clear in his voice. "It's the one topic I swore I'd never speak off again, after I told the guys."  
Fletch nods in understanding. "It was out of line, I get that, and I'll talk to the producers about it. Just sit down right now and I'll call the interview off and find you a bandage," he turns around and sees the three of us standing behind him.  
"What happened?" he asks.  
"We left the interview," Tom replies.  
Suddenly, the producer comes storming towards us with Wendy in tow.  
"What the hell was that?" The producer shouts.  
Fletch steps forward. "Reading out that comment was out of line, mate!"  
"It doesn't matter! You can't just run of stage when ever you want! I've got a show to create!"  
"Well," Fletch begins, "Why don't we come back tomorrow and re-do the interview, with the website section," he tries to reason.  
"No way! I'm not having you prats back in my studio ever again! And you can be sure I'm still airing this episode so the world can see what spoilt idiots you all are, trashing our set and running off stage."  
These words worry me. The last thing we need is more reasons for people to hate us.  
Wendy looks at us and smiles smugly.  
Fletch turns and looks at us. "Great," he says sarcastically. "If you three had just stayed on stage and explained what had upset Doug, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he shouts.  
"Hold on a minute," Danny defends, "If Dougie had explained that it had upset him instead of running off stage, we wouldn't have ran of stage."  
Dougie looks even more angry. "Don't blame it all on me! Tom's the one who called of the interview, dick!" he shouts at Danny.  
"Well I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't ran off stage!" Tom argues.  
"We could of kept the interview going till you stopped it, asshole!" I argue.  
"Well you didn't try to stop me from stopping the interview!" He shouts.  
"because you and Danny had already ran of stage!"  
"Actually," Danny says, "We both ran of at the exact same time! So don't just blame me, you-"  
"ENOUGH!" Fletch shouts. "That's enough. Go get in the car you three." he says to me and Danny and Tom.  
We all grumble to ourselves, not wanting to even look at each other.  
After what seems like a life time of tense silence, Dougie joins us with a bandage wrapped around his left hand.  
We all avoid eye contact the whole ride home, all acting, admittedly, really childish.  
Fletch stops the car wordlessly, and we climb out and head inside.

**did you like it? review please! Ill get the next chapter up as soon as possible :)**


	3. In Too Deep

**Hey I know I took a while to update this but I just didnt know what to right. I had what i wanted to happen planned in my head, but as soon as I opened my notes to write it my mind went blank. Also Ive been getting really bad headaches so ive found writing quite hard. But here is the next chapter, enjoy, (and look out for the epic pudd) and i hope yous like it and dot think theyre arguing is getting to repetitive xxx**

In too Deep

Dougie's POV

After that interview, we all went home sending death glares at each other and then storming into our rooms as soon as Fletch drove off. I didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep till I wake and glance at the clock and realise its six o clock in the morning.

I don't have the energy to go back to sleep so I head downstairs and open up the laptop for no reason in particular.

I'm about to click on the internet when I'm interrupted by the sound of the morning paper being posted through the letter box. I pick it up with my good hand, and only then realise I still have this dumbass bandage on my hand. I un ravel it to reveal my slightly bruised and swollen hand and then roll it back up and shove it away in some drawer.

I dump the newspaper onto the end of the sofa, when the front headline catches my eye: McFly Gone Wild.

"Oh, shit," I say to myself as I pick the newspaper back up and start reading the front page article.

'We all know the McFly boys are very successful for a band so young, but has fame gone to the boys head?

They were recording an interview with Wendy Wilds, and were asked the innocent question of, how lucky do you feel to be so successful, when the youngest member of the band stormed offstage, wrecking the set as he left. The bass player, Dougie is only 16, and questions were asked what made him act this way. An insider tells us, "Dougie has always had anger issues and violence problems but I've never seen it go this far...'

"What the fuck?" I curse. I have never had a violence problem. Who knows who this so called insider is but its' someone who doesn't even know me and is just trying to get their fifteen minutes of fame.

"I run upstairs to Harry's room and run inside and turn the light on, instantly waking him up.

He grumbles and sits up glancing at me and them the clock.

"What the hell, Dougie?" he moans. "It's six in the morning."

Wordlessly, I hand him the newspaper.

He looks at me suspiciously, and then begins reading.

"Shit," I hear him mutter. After he's finished he looks up at me. "Did you read it all?"

"I read up to the bit about me having violence issues and anger problems." I answer bitterly.

Harry nods. "After that it just says that fame is getting to our heads and people should be careful around us."

"It's a load of crap!" I say.

"I know. And it says they've uploaded a video of it on the internet but the video will be edited to make it look like Wendy did nothing."

"What do we do?" I ask.

"We wait until it's a normal time to wake up and then we tell Danny and Tom," Harry says, turning over and snuggling into his pillow.

Sighing, I climb into the other half of his double bed and pull the duvet up over my body.

"What are you doing?" Harry laughs.

"I'm waiting till it's a normal time to wake up," I say simply.

He looks as though he's about to say something but then forgets it.

"Goodnight Doug," he says instead and closes his eyes and is soon snoring softy. I'm glad we aren't still annoyed at each other.

"Night Haz," and soon, I fall asleep too.

I wake up a couple hours later, hearing voices downstairs. I look over to find Harry's not there, and when I look at the clock, its 12:20.

Groaning, I head downstairs to find Harry, Danny and Tom all eating a sandwich.

"Lunch?" Tom offers, revealing a new sandwich that was sitting by the toaster.

I nod and take it gratefully, biting it and finding out its peanut butter.

"Fletch will be here in ten minutes," Danny says with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" I ask.

"I only came down ten minutes ago to show them the newspaper." Harry answers.

"You two better go get changed out your pyjamas before Fletch arrives."

Tom tells me and Hary.

I nod and run upstairs, the drummer in tow.

I shove on a pair of baggy shorts and a baggy t shirt and we head back downstairs just as Fletch walks in the door with two other people from our management team; Rick and Ella.

We all sit round the table, but we only have six chairs so Danny kneels beside me.

I pet him on his head as though he was a dog, so he starts sniffing my hand and we both burst out laughing.

"Enough, boys," Fletch tells us in a very serious tone.

"What's wrong?" Tom asks.

"Have you seen the local newspaper? Or the News report on TV? Or all across the internet? Or in just about every magazine in Britain? All thinking you've gone wild!" he answers angrily.

"Yeah, but we've not," Danny says.

"They lied in the reports, an edited the videos." Harry adds.

"Yes, but everyone believes everything they hear and see! It's how the media works nowadays!" Fletch answers. "Do you know how bad this is for the band? People think you're just another band that has let fame go to your heads. Parents aren't gonna let their kids listen to McFly because you've become a bad influence!"

"We're sorry Fletch, but it's not really our fault. You probably should have checked what questions they were going to ask us before the interview started." Danny says. It's only till after he's realised what's come out his mouth does he instantly regret it.

Fletch looks livid. "You're blaming me? I'm not the one acting like spoilt brats on interviews and getting bad press! Maybe fame really has gone to your heads." And with that, he picks his phone up of the table and leaves the house wordlessly. Rick and Ella hurry after him, and we're left alone again.

"Nice one, Dan!" Harry shouts sarcastically.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to come out like that!" Danny tries to reason. "I wasn't thinking."

"That's the problem, Dan," Tom sighs. "You don't think."

"At least I attempted to stand up for all of us, which is more than you or Dougie did!" And then he stomps of upstairs to his room, followed by Harry who goes off to his own room.

Tom looks at me sadly. "I think it'd be best we all don't talk to each other for a while."

I nod slightly then run up to my bedroom too.

**So its short, and I did plan for something better to happen, but I didn't hav time to write it, so ill put the bit I didn't put in this chapter into the next chapter. DOnt worry, its not just gonna be them all arguing the whole way through the story, this is setting it out. The next chapter will be much more exciting, but you know... i think id get the chapter up a lot quicker if you reviewed...**


	4. The End?

**Hey guys! So, it took me longer than id hoped to update this, mainly cause i totally forgot. Seriously! I totally forgot i had to update this story. But here is the next chapter now, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Oh, and if any of this is incorrect, as in the recording bit, just ignore it, cause I really have no idea have the whole recording process works. I'm just making it up, so, I'd appreciate it if you just went along with it? Thanks **

**Little side note here: OMG GO SEE THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN! I saw it on Wednesday in 3D with my sister, and we liked so muxh that we went to see it on Thursday in 2D. It's amazing, definitely my favourite movie ever! And I am now in love with Andrew Garfield. (But Dougie is still number 1! Andrews number 2 lol) I'm thinking of writing a spiderman story after I've finished this one, cos i thought of a really good idea. I'm not ditching Just My Luck McFly, I just kinda want to try writing something new, you know? **

**Anyway, sorry about this long AN, so enjoy!xxx **

4. The End?

Tom's POV

I wake up at roughly have nine, suddenly realising we are meant to be going into the Studio at ten to record one of our new songs for our next album, which is actually really exciting.

Groaning, I force myself to get up and head downstairs and grab the phone, calling a taxi to come in about twenty minutes because I really don't think Fletch will come to pick us up after everything that happened last night.

I then go up to the second floor, knocking on everyone's door to get them to wake up and tell them to get ready in ten minutes. The first person to arrive downstairs is Harry, as he grabs a bit of bread and shoves it in the toaster, without so much as a glance towards me. Danny comes stomping down the stairs next, closely followed by Dougie, but with none of us speaking a word to each other, only grumbling if someone steps in our way.

There's a knock on the door, signalling the arrival of our taxi. We all climb in wordlessly, giving the driver the address. This is the most awkward car drive I've ever been on. We literally say nothing to each other the whole way. But it's not a comfortable silence, or a tense silence, it's just so _awkward. _It's kind of almost funny awkward, but I don't dare laugh. I have a feeling that would make things a whole lot worse.

We arrive, pay the driver and head into the Studio. We are greeted by a surprisingly in-a-good-mood-Fletch.

"Hi, boys," he says warmly. "So, I know we had a little argument last night, but as they say, I think we should all forgive and forget, and put it behind us, and go record some songs, yeah?"

We all just kind of nod, ready to forgive Fletch because he's impossible to be mad at. He's always been there for us, and put up with us, and we are really grateful to have him. However, I have a feeling we won't be forgiving each other (each other as in, me, Dan, Harry, and Doug) for a while. We're all still really mad at each other, just for arguing all the time and stuff.

Fletch just nods and leads us into the studio. "So," he begins, "I was thinking we could record _Ultraviolet _first and see how it sounds?"

We all just nod again. "Okay," he sighs, noticing how we are all acting toward each other.

"Right, so, Danny, Tom, how were you going to divide up the song?" He questions. We hadn't even had time to think about how we'd split the song. Just then, Fletch's phone rings. He hands us the paper with the words on it and a pen, and tells us to work it out before answering his phone.

"Right, so who'll start?" I ask, picking up the pen.

"Well, the verse starts kind of slow, but then the chorus is kinda louder and catchy. I think Danny's voice might suit the chorus better," Harry states emotionlessly.

I nod. "I'm good with that. Dan?" He just nods. "What should we do about the pinch me... bit?"

"Half it between you?" Dougie suggests.

"Ok," I say. "Do you want to sing in this at all, Dougs?" I ask, but he just shakes his head. We always give him the option to sing but he never really wants to. He has a good voice, but he's awful shy about it and prefers to stick to his bass. We then fall quiet again, and we're all avoiding talking at all costs. This is really childish of us, but give us a break, we're just teenagers! I'd love for us to start talking normally again, but I don't want to bring it up and cause another argument.

Fletch comes and joins us, just as I finish scribbling down notes on the song lyric sheet about when we're singing. Fletch reads over then nods. "Sounds good, so Harry, do you want to go in and record drums first?"

He heads in the doors where we actually record, followed by Danny, Dougie and I, and Fletch goes to the booth outside the recording room, to play with all the switches and buttons.

He gives Harry the signal, who then starts whacking at the drums. He has his headphones in to play along to the demo we recorded a few weeks ago. He does really well, until the second verse where he misses a beat. He takes of his headphones and apologises to Fletch, who is cool with it, and just asks him to start again, but we hear a bored sigh from Danny.

And that's how our recording goes. One of us messes up, the other 3 sigh and moan and call them useless. We start to feel so pressured to not mess up so the others won't moan that we mess up even more causing them to moan more.

It got to such a point that Fletch sent us home without even completing one song. We get a taxi home again at around four o clock, all feeling really bummed out for not finishing the song, but also really mad at each other, blaming one another for not completing the song.

We get home and all head into the livingroom.

"That was great progress today, guys," Harry says, sarcasm dripping of every word.

"Shut it, Harry," Danny sneers. "You're just as much to blame for this all."

"I didn't start the sighing and moaning." Harry states.

"Neither did I!" Danny exclaims.

"Eh, you kinda did, Dan," Dougie adds.

"That's right, you take Harry's side."

"I'm not taking any ones side! I'm stating a fact." Dougie argues.

"Maybe we should all just keep our mouths shut." I shout, getting so annoyed at how childish we're acting.

"Stop trying to be the peacekeeper, Tom." Harry says. "You've been arguing as much as the rest of us these past few days."

"What even started all this arguing?" Danny shouts.

"We all just started being dicks to each other because of that website." Dougie states.

"Which Danny showed us..." harry says, and I swear, he'd trying to stir things up.

"YOU ALL AGREED TO LOOK AT IT!" Danny shouts angrily. "I refuse to be blamed-"

I interrupt him before he continues. I don't know what drives me to say what I'm about to say, but I've had enough. We've been arguing non-stop for ages, I beginning to think things will never go back to how it was before. "Maybe we should just forget about it." I sigh.

Harry looks at me confused, "about the website?"

I take a deep breath. "No... About McFly."

It goes quiet. No one says anything or agrees with me, but no one argues against it either.

"I-is that what we all want?" Dougie stutters. "To give up everything we've worked for?"

"Maybe, it's for the best." Danny whispers. "I mean, look what's happened to us all. "We can't even go an hour without being at each other's throats."

It goes quiet again, but Harry nods. Dougie looks at us all, then spins round and runs upstairs. Harry's about to go after him, but I take hold of his arm.

"Leave him for a while." I say then walk off into the kitchen, and sit down and rest my head on the table. I don't know how long I sit there, lost in my thoughts, but after what was probably half an hour, a worried Harry pops his head round the door.

"Tom!" He says, shaken up.

"What, what wrong?" I ask.

"It's Dougie. He's not in his room, he's not in the house he's not anywhere! He must have run outside when we thought he'd gone up to his room!"

"He's- he's run away?"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooh cliffhanger! HEHEHEHE! Sorry, it was kinda short, I could have written more, but I realised how long its been since I updated and thought I should update a short chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW because it makes me very happy and then I know people are enjoying K, BYEE **


	5. Stay Strong

**HELLO! Everyone enjoy the olympic closing ceremony? i thought it was cool. Also, i only just learned what grim and grimly means, so ive put it into this chapter! i have always wondered what it means but have never bothered to ask until today when i asked my sister. **

**chapter 5**

**Stay Strong**

**Harry's POV**

"Shit, where could he have gone?" Tom says, standing up and nervously running a hand through his hair.

"We gotta go look for him man, its dark and cold out, and raining and he could be anywhere."

Suddenly Danny comes running downstairs.

"I've double checked everywhere." he says, joining us in the kitchen. "He'll come home, right?"

Tom looks at us grimly. "I don't know. He seemed really upset."

"We have to look for him!"I exclaim. "He'll be out there wet and cold and freezing and scared and we need to go find him!"

Danny and Tom both nod in agreement. "But we need to be logical." Tom states. "If the three of us just head out into the pouring, we aren't going to get anywhere."

"So," I suggest, "One of us just walks around the next couple blocks, someone drives a bit further, and one stays in the house in case he comes back?"

"Yeah, sounds good, though I doubt he'll have gotten very far." Danny adds.

"I don't know, Dan, he's been gone quite a while." Tom says quietly. Then he speaks a bit louder. "I'll drive seen as I'm the only one who can."

"I'll walk." I say. "I want to go out to look for him."

"I want to help look too, though." Danny exclaims.

Tom looks at Danny sympathetically. "Danny, please, could you just stay in the house? If Doug comes home he'll need you to be there. He'll think we've just left him."

Danny's face immediately softens. He sighs, "Alright."

"Okay then, let's go!" I say and begin heading toward the door, but Tom calls me back.

"Put on a coat, we don't need two soaking wet people, and bring one for Dougs as well, and I will as well in case we find him." I nod, but he carries on. "And bring your phone and call me if you find him."

I tap my pocket to indicate I've got my phone in there and then head out the door, grabbing the first two hoodies I find on the coat hook as I go. I start to pull on a hoodie, and by some strange luck it's mine. I look down quickly at the other one, and it's Tom's, but I'm sure he won't mind too much. I tuck Tom's hoodie inside mine, then zip it up and pull up my hood, steeping out into the harsh weather.

The rain is pouring down in thick sheets, and it's pretty dark. I'd be pretty stuck on where to go if I didn't know the area so well. Streetlights light the road a little, but it's hard to see from the rain. The wind is whistling really loudly and strongly, but I start walking along the path hurriedly, looking all around me, and trying to find our little bass player.

I see headlights and an electric blue mini drive by me and know its Tom.

I think back to earlier on, trying to remember what clothes Dougie was wearing to maybe give me an idea of what I'm looking for, although I doubt they'll be many people out in this weather. I'm pretty sure he was wearing khaki three-quarter-length baggy shorts, and a red t-shirt?

I turn around the corner and keep walking, looking all around me, and sometimes even using the light from my phone to try and see even better.

I don't know how long I've been walking, but I'm pretty sure it's been longer than an hour. And I've passed the block of houses in our neighbourhood, and I've reached a totally new neighbourhood that we've only ever driven through once or twice to go to some concert or something. I'm about to turn around and head back to double check our neighbourhood again, when I just catch a glimpse of a figure up in front of me, walking very slowly.

Without thinking, I start running towards the figure screaming "Dougie!" at the top of my lungs. The figure turns around and I get a quick look at the face, and it's definitely Doug.

He quickens his pace ahead of me, beginning to run, but not nearly as fast as I know he can. I catch up to him in no bother, and gently grab his arm. He tries to break free, but I'm stronger than the skinny sixteen year old. Eventually, he gives up but keeps his head turned away from me so I can't see his face. His clothes are completely soaked as though he'd just been swimming in them, as is his hair, literally dripping water onto the cold pavement.

"Dougie, stop, it me, Harry," I say gently, trying to make him face me.

"Go away." He hisses angrily, but by the sound of his voice, he's been crying. He tries to free his arm again but to no avail.

"Look Doug, I know you're upset about the whole ending McFly thing; we all are, but come home so we can talk about it."

"Go away!" he shouts this time. "Leave me alone Harry!"

"Why are you so upset? Come on, talk to me about it." I say gently, trying to reason.

"You want to know why I'm so upset?" He shouts, and turns around so I can see his face for the first time. "I'm upset because I actually care about this band! When my dad left, I thought I'd never be happy again. But then McFly came along! And I wanted to show to my dad that I could do things without him. And we got famous. And being in this band has been the best thing that's ever happened to me and we're throwing it away because of some stupid website and fuck load of pointless arguments! THAT'S WHY I CARE!" He yells, but by the end of his rant, he's shaking, from anger, sadness and cold, and he sinks down onto the pavement and starts to cry.

I sit down beside him and wrap the hoodie that I had tucked under my hoodie round his shoulders. Then I wrap my arms around him, and he turns his body so he's facing me and cries into my shoulder. I can't fight the tears when they come to my eyes, and soon, we are both crying on the edge of a strange street in the middle of the night.

"I know things are tough right now, Dougs, but things will work out in the end. It'll be ok." I whisper to him but I really don't know it myself. I don't want McFly to end, but I don't want it to carry on like this, with us fighting all the time. We need a break from each other, that's for sure, but for long is unknown.

What would have happened if McFly hadn't got together, I can't help but ask myself? Would it have been better if the band hadn't got together?

But then I look down at the weeping boy in my arms, my band mate, and my best friend, and I think of Tom and Danny, who are also my band mates and best friends. How we were all fighting and ready to finish the band, till we found out Dougie had run of. Then we put all the fights a side to help him out and to bring him home.

No one does that if they are ready to end things, right?

"Harry," Dougie sniffs.

"Yeah, mate?" I say, letting go of him and wiping my eyes.

He sits up straight a bit and then looks up at me. "C-can we go home?"

I smile. "Sure." I say and stand up, helping him up. He's shivering now from the cold so I wrap my arm around him again as we begin to walk.

"You know when you said things will work out in the end?" He asks.

I nod "Yeah?"

"Do you really mean that?"

I think for a moment. Do I mean it? I don't want to fill him with false hope. But when I think about going back home, never seeing the guys again, it breaks my heart. And I know we all feel the same way. So I'm being genuinely honest when I answer him.

"Yeah," I say. "Yeah, I do."

**BAM! CHAPTER FIVE COMPLETED. I know it was really cheesy, bbut TOO BAD. Anyway, i know myupdating schedule isn't very good, once a week is really bad compared to those who update every two days or that, but im honestly so busy you wouldn't believe it. And then next update may even be longer than a week away because im going to a sleepover tonite, i hav Thursday to recover and then im camping Friday right through till Sunday and then i have Monday to recover and then i hav SCHOOL ON TUESDAY. So, yeah, BUSY BUSY BUSY MEH! So yeah, thanks for reading, review if can, id really appreciate it :D xx **


	6. Hiding the Truth

**I am so sorry its been so long. Three weeks i think? i really am sorry but i hav been really busy and have had a crappy time if it makes u feel any better. so i went to camp which was good and then school started which sucked. ive been having a hard time at school lately, between my friend ignoring me, falling out with another friend, and before the summer, one of my best friends moved down to england. it didnt really hit me that hed gone cos i never see him in the summer till we got back at school and i miss him loads. **

**i was going to update last week but i hurt my hand and ive been getting even more killer headahes that wont go away for days. but enough of my shitty past few weeks. ive updated and thats the main thing. please no bad reviews for my poor updating cos im such a bad mood that id probably burst into tears. or break something.**

Danny's POV

I can't describe how relieved I was as I saw Harry and Dougie walk in the door. Sure, they were dripping wet and freezing, but they were safe. Tom had picked them up and driven them home.

Our drummer and bass player head upstairs to shower and then go to bed. It's been a long night, and I think we're all on the verge of falling asleep right on the spot.

I and Tom are in the kitchen. Tom is sitting at the table staring into space, obviously lost in his own thoughts. I decide to make some tea to take to them to warm them up.

"I'm going to make tea." I say. "Want a cup?"

Tom looks up at me blankly for a minute, then nods, after processing my words. I fill the kettle with water and then flick to switch to boil it and go and sit opposite Tom.

"You all right, mate?" I ask, hoping he'll maybe talk to me instead of keeping whatever is troubling him to himself.

"This is my entire fault." He says, not even bothering to answer my question. What does he mean; he can't possibly blame himself for all the arguing and fighting, can he?

"What is?" I ask, beginning to dread his answer.

"Dougie running away," He says. "If I hadn't suggested McFly ending, he wouldn't have ran off. I mean, McFly isn't ending, right?"

"No, McFly isn't finished." I say. "Don't blame yourself; I think we were all thinking it at the time. It was just a mistake made in the spur of the moment."

"That's it. It was a stupid thing to say and it freaked him out." He sighs.

I don't know what to say, so I just keep my mouth shut and to be honest it's quite nice to have a silence that wasn't caused by arguing.

"If McFly's going to continue, the fighting and arguing needs to stop," Tom says.

I nod. We can't keep continuing with us falling out and not speaking. But how is the matter resolved?

"Maybe we should just take a break for a while." I say, standing up to go and make the tea as the kettle is boiled. "You, know, go home and leave things on the down low for a while. I mean, I know we are all still friends, but each time I look at you, or Harry, or Dougs, a fight we had comes into my mind and I get so angry."

"I know," Tom agrees, "I feel the same. Maybe a break will be good for us. But for how long?"

"As long as it takes."

I hand him a mug of tea and then head upstairs with another two for Harry and Doug. I can't hear the shower so they must be out by now. I reach the top of the stairs and meet Harry who is heading down.

I hand him a mug which he takes gratefully, and thanks me.

"Go talk to Tom about it." I tell him, knowing he'll understand. He simply nods and then carries on down the stairs.

I reach Doug's room and knock on the door gently before walking in. Dougie is sitting on the edge of his bed in an old hoodie and baggy pyjama trousers, with wet hair from just being watched.

I guess he practising his bass before I walked in because I just catch him putting his bass back on the stand as I join him on the bed.

I hand him the tea. "Hey, mate." I say as casually as possible. He smiles slightly at me, but I can tell it isn't genuine.

"You warmed up now?" I ask, trying to make small talk, avoiding the matter I'm meant to discuss with him.

"Yeah," He says simply, taking a gulp of tea, but still shivering slightly. It's almost two in the morning, and we all look shattered.

I sigh, knowing I can't avoid the topic forever. But how do I say it gently, in a way he'll understand?

"Listen, Dougs, about the band..." I begin, and he looks up at me. "We aren't going to end the band."

He grins widely at this. "Really?" he asks excitedly.

I nod. "But this fighting and arguing, it can't go on."

He stops smiling and nods guiltily, even though it's not all his fault.

"So," I carry on, "We think we should just take a break for a while, you know? You could go home, see your mum and Jazzie, go back home for a while, yeah?"

He nods, "For how long?"

"We don't know yet. But McFly isn't ending; we just need a break from each other, from the fans. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep," I tell him and stand up to leave. But as I reach the door, he calls my name.

"Dan? I'm sorry, I... er... ran off." He says sheepishly.

"It's alright mate. Just don't so it again. If you have a problem, you talk to us about it."

"Ok." He says, lying down in his bed. "Goodnight, Dan."

"Night, mate." And then I switch of his light and shut the door.

THE NEXT MORNING.

We head round to Fletch's house, as he called for a meeting of some sort. None of us have any idea what's going on, but he sounded pretty mad. We haven't officially decided about when we are going to go home, hopefully soon before there are any more arguments. Although, l was discussing with Tom this morning how we'd all managed to handle last nights... _situation _well and maturely, so maybe we've passed the arguing stage. Maybe we won't have to go home. Things are beginning to look up for McFly.

We reach Fletch's house and walk straight in, calling out "Hello's" to announce our arrival.

We wander into the kitchen to find Fletch and a couple other people on our management team all sitting round the table with the laptop out.

"Hey, Fletch." Harry says cautiously, wondering what's going on. Wordlessly, Fletch turns the laptop to face us, and a picture is up on the screen. It's of Harry and Dougie, clearly from last night, sitting on the pavement in the rain. He then shows us another one, similar, but with Harry hugging Doug.

"All over the internet!" He exclaims. "The whole world now thinks you are splitting up! Would you like to explain to me what happened?"

We all stand silently, not sure what to say.

Finally, Harry speaks up. "Dougie felt ill and needed fresh air. So I went out with him to keep him company."

"So if he was ill, why did he go out with no jacket on in the pouring rain?" Fletch investigates, not believing our story.

This time Dougie speaks up, although it'd probably have been better if he hadn't. "We didn't know it was raining." He says.

A smile creeps onto Tom's face at Doug's ridiculous answer, and I stifle a laugh too.

"So, it was pouring with rain all through the night in the whole of England, but you four didn't know it was raining?"

"No?" Tom tries.

"What has got into you, boys?" Fletch shouts. "The lying, the fighting, I've had enough!"

"Well so have we!" Harry exclaims. "You think we enjoy fighting?"

"Then stop!"

"We can't!" I shout, suddenly really angry that Fletch can't understand what we are going through. We don't like fighting. But it's like when you fight with a brother or sister. You love each other, but you just argue and argue without even thinking about it.

"Do you realise you're childishness is just affecting the band. It's affecting everything around you- our jobs, the music industry, and the fans, all because of you four!"

"That's it!" Harry shouts, slamming his fist down on the table. "I'm going home."

"Yeah," Fletch agrees, "all of you go home."

"Not to the band house." He growls. "Back to Essex. My real home."


	7. Painful Memories

**So, it has been a while sicne I updated, and again, i am so sorry, but there hasn't been a lot of update recently, am i the only one who has noticed that? Guess school is getting in the way **** this chapter is wuite long though, the longest chapter ive written for this story, so i hope that makes my poor updating a little better. **

**A special shoutout to Danny's Stargirl, whos reviw really did make me feel a lot better. Thank you **** i was having a crappy day, i was in a crappy mood, but your review really did put a smile on my face. Thank you! This chaptr is for you xx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Chapter 7

Painful Memories

Dougie's POV

"Harry, come back!" I yell, following him as he dashes out the house. Tom and Danny follow us.

"Fuck of guys, I'm not in the mood." Harry curses and begins walking.

"Where are you going?" Danny asks, but the three of us stay standing on the drive way, knowing that following him will only make him angrier.

"I told you already, I'm going home. I've had enough of this!"

"Enough of what?" Danny yells, getting pissed off.

"Enough of everything! The fighting, the magazines, the bad press, everyone and everything. You said we should take a break? Well, here you go! This is me taking my break." he shouts.

"Maybe we should all take a break now." Tom says quietly. We all nod to ourselves. "I'll go home to my family's house." He says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys.

"Me too," I say.

Harry just nods, as we already know he is going back to his family.

"My mum and Vicky are away in Spain." Danny says quietly, almost as though he's scared to say it.

"Well you can stay in the band house." Tom says. "We're gonna need someone to keep it clean." He half jokes, and is rewarded by a half hearted smile.

Harry begins to walk of till Tom calls him back.

"Let me drive you home, mate." He tells. Harry just nods yet again, and we all silently climb into the car and head home.

We pull up in the driveway, and I head straight up to my room, and call for a taxi to come in an hour. Then I begin my packing by pulling out my old suitcase from under the bed to fill with some clothes. I have no idea how long I'll be home for; maybe a couple weeks? Then a frightening thought enters my head. Could it be forever?

I push that thought out my head and head over to my wardrobe and take out a couple pairs of jeans and shorts and dumping them into the case, not really bothering how tidy I am with my stuff. I chuck in a couple of hoodies, and some t shirts, then some boxers and socks and throw my toothbrush in on top.

I don't want to pack a lot, because I feel as though the more I pack, the more I'm moving out. But if I leave stuff, I always have stuff to return for.

I carefully put one of my basses- my light bluey one I used in the video for five colours- into its case, grab my ipod and my phone, then head downstairs with all my belongings.

No one is downstairs, Tom and Harry are probably still packing, Dan's probably just chilling in his room, so I decide I'd better phone my mum to warn her I'm coming home. I don't want to tell her we're having a break, at least not over the phone anyway, I decide to just tell her we're taking our holiday early so we can have some family time before the album gets written. She'll believe that, right?

I dial my home phone number, and it rings four times before someone answers.

"_Hello?" _I hear the oh-so-familiar sound of my mum's voice.

"Hey, mum, it's me," I say awkwardly.

"_Dougie! Hi! How are you?"_ She asks, sounding awful happy that I've kept in touch.

"I'm fine, I'm good. I was wondering, is it okay if I come home for a while?" I ask nervously.

"_Yes, of course it is, Dougs, but why? What's happened_?" she asks, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," I try to reassure. "It's just; we wanted to take our holiday early before we start the album."

I can hear her breath out a sigh of relief. "Yes_, well that's fine! When will you be here?"_

"Some time tonight maybe?"

"_Okay! See you soon, love you,"_ she says.

"I love you too," I say, then hang up.

I hear Tom thumping down the stairs with his suitcase and a guitar case, followed by Danny and we exchange smiles.

I hear car honking outside, which must mean my taxi is here.

"That for you?" Tom asks, dumping his stuff on the floor.

I nod. "I guess I'm going then."

We all stand awkwardly in silence for a moment, no one knowing what to say. Then Dan speaks up.

"This will be good for us. Take some time off at home and this'll all blow over."

"Yeah," I agree. This will be good for the band.

"Well," Tom says, "I'll see you later, mate," and then he hugs me.

I hug Dan. "Have fun, Dougs," he says.

"Is Harry coming to say goodbye?" I ask, picking up my bass.

Tom looks down at the floor. "He, er... left about half an hour ago."

"Oh." Is all I can say? Did he really leave without saying goodbye?

I think Danny can tell how hurt I am. "Don't take it personally, he didn't say goodbye to anyone. Tom just saw the taxi drive off. He was just mad from earlier. But I'm sure he'll phone you later on!" he tries to reassure.

I nod half-heartedly. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you guys later!" I say, then pick up my suitcase and head out the door.

**TWO WEEKS LATER DANNYS POV**

We've been on our break for two weeks now, and I really miss the guys more than ever. It's even worse for me because I'm alone in our house. My mum and Vicky phoned me a couple days ago and said they were home in Bolton, but I didn't tell them anything about the 'break' or me coming home. I don't know why, I just figured that we'd all meet up again soon and the fighting would all be over. But I'm really not sure anymore. It's been two whole weeks and I've barely had any contact with the boys.

I've had a conversation over text with Tom a couple of times, Harry and I have emailed as well, Harry emailed everyone apologising for "acting like a dick" as he had said. I've also phoned Dougie about twice, and emailed him. We've all talked to Fletch, apologising and explaining things.

I don't know why, but the longer we're on this break, the angrier I get at them. I don't know why, it's just that since no one has mentioning coming back to the band house, it's as though they don't want to.

But it's so strange, being alone. I've had nothing to do except sit in the house. I've written a couple of songs, they might even go on the album, I'm not sure, and watched LOADS of crappy day time TV.

I'm so bored right now; I actually decide to tidy the place up. That's right; I'm so bored, that I'm actually TIDYING. It also might help me keep my mind of the guys, because I can't help but feel angry at them and I don't want to be because it will just make things worse.

I'm not going to tidy the whole house, because it's massive and I'm lazy and it would take forever, but I decide to clean up the living room a bit. I pick up all the mugs that are lying around from all the cups of tea I've drank and dump them in the kitchen sink, then I decide to sort through all the notebooks and music sheets we keep in one of the glass cupboards.

I take out everything in the cupboard, filing through it, making a pile for the bin, finished song sheets, unfinished song sheets; I even match the guitar and bass parts together!

I then start flicking through some of the notebooks, mine first, reading all the ideas and riffs and melodies and lyrics I've come up with that have never been completed.

I pick up the next notebook, and recognise the handwriting as Dougie's. I flick through it, reading some of his notes.

I've never seen this notebook before, he was probably too embarrassed to show us his song book, because Dougie's just that type of person, you know?

He has some good ideas, some good lyrics and riffs for his bass, even some guitar chords that sound good together. It's about half full the rest of the pages empty. I'm about to set the notebook down, when I get a glance at some writing at the back. I open it up and the back page and it's full of writing. But not writing like lyrics, more like notes.

I start reading one of them, and it's a letter he'd written to his dad, clearly when he'd just left his family. **(If you really wanna know what the note is like, check out my one-shot, "To Dad" cost hats what this is based on) **The words he's used to express his anger and hurt, I've never seen this side of Dougie.

I flip the page over, and there's a note about when he auditioned for McFly.

_I auditioned for the band. It didn't go to well though. I puked before I went in, and the guys looked so much older than me. I really messed up my bass playing as well. At least I can say I've had experience. But I'm never auditioning for anything again, because that was horrible. I think I'll just work in a zoo, or become a pig farmer instead. I really need to get a job to help out mum, because I know she's finding it hard without dad. It won't be from the band though. Damn it! Why can't I do anything right!_

Did he really think his audition went that bad? I mean, sure, he was sick before he came in, and we were a lot older than him, but his bass playing was amazing.

There are a few more notes that I skim through, him saying about how he's trying to find a job, then they stop there, not mentioning anything about into McFly, until the very last note.

_I've been in McFly about six months now, and I've never been happier. We've recorded some songs, and it's so exciting! I really think this could turn into something great. The guys are so nice. I didn't think I would ever trust anyone ever again after dad, but I know I can trust these guys with my life. They really are so great, they're my family. We're so close already, and I know that things are just going to keep getting better and better. McFly literally saved my life. After the first audition, I was convinced I was never getting in. And dad had just left, and my life sucked. But now? Everything is amazing! And I know that McFly will be forever, because I love these guys and I love my job._

And just reading how much McFly means to Doug, I realise how much it means to me. I can't believe we were going to throw it all away because of some stupid fight.

The realisation of everything just hits me, and how much I miss the guys and all my anger from earlier just melts away, and I break down into tears, reading Dougie's last note over and over again.

**THERE! It's quite a long chapter, I think it might be a bit rushed though, but oh well **** REVIEW please because it will make me soooooo happy and stuff xxx**


	8. I Miss You

**I'm a jerk. I'm a horrible jerk who doesn't update and doesn't think of her readers. And i am truly sorry. So if there is anyone out there still reading, here is the next chapter. This story is very nearly finished, because if my updating carries on the way it does, then it won't be finished till next summer. But i PROMISE the next multi chapter i write will be pre-written, planned, and updated weekly, not like this one. I am so sorry. **

**Little side note: Who got their mcfly biography? I dont want to spoil at it for anyone who hasn't read it yet, but did anyone else cry? (You'll know what bit im talking about if u've read it) **

**Also, little message to ideasfromthebraintoscreen: i logged in and reviewed and pmed you, but u never replied. I'm sorry for whatever ive done, for not pming you, but i miss you. **

Chapter 8-

I miss you

Dougie's POV

I've just woken up in my old bedroom.

I've been back at my own home for a week now? Maybe longer, I'm not even sure what day it is anymore. The days seem to have been dragged out, blurring into one. I miss the guys so much it's unreal. My mum's been busy working; Jazzie's been at school most of the time so I've been left at home alone. It's weird being back at the house. Since I joined the band, I've only been back for a couple days at a time. I never wanted to be back. The anger and sadness of my dad leaving was still fresh in my mind, the house just brought back old memories. That's all it's doing now.

I don't like being back in my bedroom either. The walls are bare and boring since I moved all my Blink-182 posters into my room at the band house. I threw out most of my old clothes when I moved out, ready to start fresh. All that's left in this room is my bed, and empty wardrobe and my tiny old practise amp for my bass, then theres my bass and suitcase that I brought.

I won't unpack my suitcase. I'm not moving back in. That's at least what I keep telling myself. But each day that passes, I lose more and more hope of if we're ever going back.

I've not opened a magazine. I've not dared go online unless I'm checking my personal email. What will they the media be saying? We had so many interviews and TV appearances planned for last week and the next couple weeks to come. We didn't cancel them, we just didn't show up.

I'm also pretty scared to leave the house. If I do, it's to go to the shop, and I wear a hoodie with the hood up, and a cap to shield my face. Being recognised is the last thing I need.

My mum keeps suggesting I meet up with my old mates. I nearly called one of them, Peter, then thought against it. We've grown apart. It's not sad; it's just the harsh reality.

Just then, I hear my phone ringing, and I recognise the caller ID instantly and pick up.

"Harry!" I say, sounding a bit too excited. But it's the first time he's called, we've only been emailing and I've missed the sound of his voice.

"Is this Dougie Poynter?" A deep, gruff voice that definitely isn't Harry's asks.

"Yes," I say, trying and failing to mask my disappointment. "Who is this?" I ask, suddenly curious and very worried about who is on the other end of the line.

"This is Neil Henderson, I'm an old friend of Harry's. He got in a fight last night, so I brought him back to my place, but he wanted me to phone you."

**AN HOUR OR SO LATER**

I arrive Neil's house, pay the driver then chap the door.

A tall, average-weight guy with dark hair and dark eyes answered the door. He looked pretty scary, but then he smiled widely and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Dougie, right?" He asks.

I just nod nervously.

"Come in," he says. "Harry's crashed out on the sofa." I peak through a slightly open door and see a figure unmoving on a couch.

I follow him into a kitchen as he puts the kettle on.

"So, what happened?" I ask.

"Well, I and Harry used to go to school together. I got a call at about 11 last night from him saying he wanted to catch up, so we met up at the local pub. Instantly, he began drinking. He got a bit tipsy, started the karaoke. It was pretty funny actually."

I chuckle, imagining Harry singing drunkenly.

"But then he had a couple drinks too many. I offered to drive him home, but he insisted on staying a bit longer. I decided I'd have to stay with him, or he'd never make it home. I don't really know how it happened, but he left to get another drink and before I knew it, he and this other stranger were proper punching each other. I dragged him away and took him back to my place and he crashed out on the sofa. He woke about an hour ago, I asked if I should phone his parents, the topic came up last night that he was staying with his parents just now, but he said to phone you instead."

I just nod. So this is what it feels like to be responsible! Usually Harry is the one having to look after me.

"If you wanna go speak to him alone, I'll stay here." He says.

I nod then head to the living room. Harry's lying on the sofa with a black eye, and a cut on lip, with slightly bruised arms.

"Haz," I whisper, shaking him gently. He doesn't stir so I shake him a little harder. "Haz," I whisper again. "Harry, wake up, HARRY!" I eventually scream. His eyes shoot open but then he winces and shuts them again, probably because he'll be so hung-over. He opens them more slowly, sees me and smiles.

"Doug!" he says happily, and I hug him tightly.

"Hey, mate," I grin, so glad to see him. "What the hell happened last night?"

He looks a bit... ashamed. "I was feeling really low, I was missing you guys so much. I didn't have the guts to phone you though, so I thought it'd be a good idea to go out with an old friend and get hammered."

"And get in a fight." I add.

"What?"

"You got in a fight last night. Got a lovely shiner on your eye to prove it." I tease.

Gingerly, he touches his eye, and then winces. "Damn." He curses.

Just then my phone rings again. "It's Dan!" I say, and then answer it.

"_Hey Dougs!"_ says that strong Bolton accent

"Hey Danny," I say.

"_So, I've been thinking, and maybe, if it's alright with you guys, we could maybe all come back home? To the band house? It's just, it's cool if you don't want to, I've just been thinking-"_ He blabs, but I interrupt him.

"Yes! Of course I'll be there!"

"_Great!"_ He sighs, sounding genuinely happy. "_I've called Tom already, but I've not called Harry yet. I don't know if he wants to come back. I mean, he seemed pretty annoyed."_

"I'm with him right now, I'm pretty sure he'll want to go home," I grin.

"_Awesome! Wait why are you with him?"_

"Long story. I'll explain when we get there."

"_Cool! I see you soon mate!"_ he says excitedly, but then adds a little quieter; "_I've really missed you all."_

"I've missed you all too." I say, then hang up and hug Harry again. Things were getting so much better.

We were all really childish, but maybe this little "break" has done us _some_ good. It's made us realise how close we are. We're like brothers, and at the end of the day, we really need each other. And we all really love each other.

**Just one more chapter to go **** I hope you enjoyd, but if you hate me, I understand. But thank you for sticking by me xx**


	9. Back Home

**Heeeeeeeeeey...**

**So i no its been a while (like, more than a month) and i am so sorry, and icould blab about all my excuses, but whats the point? Bottom line is, i didn't update, and im sorry. **

**SO this is the FINAL CHAPTER of Let the Haters Hate. Thank you to everyone whos read and reviewed, it really means the world to me **

**Special thanks to thes people-**

_**MADBUFF- **_

**Im really greatful for all the lovely reviews you've left me. They kept me writing and made me smile, and I really appreciate everything, so thanks **** xxx**

_**IDEASFROMTHEBRAINTOSCREEN-**_

**Well, ya big poo, where to start? U review like, everything I write, and I really appreciate it. Your always there for me, and you've helped me when i needed it, and I love our conversations when we chat and stuff :P THANK YOU! xxx**

_**DANNY'S STARGIRL-**_

**U have been so amazing! You encouraged me to keep writing when I felt low, u were there for me, u always reviewed, and i just really appreciate everything. Thank u soooo much **** xxx**

**So, there, thanks to those three amazing people!**

**HEres the last chapter! Xx**

**Chapter... I forget. The last chapter!**

**Danny's POV**

I watch from my window, seeing Tom's car pull up into the driveway of the band house. I'm so glad I phoned them all, asking them to come home. I've missed them, and they all seemed pretty relieved and excited over the phone.

He doesn't even bother taking his suitcase out the car; he just heads into the house.

"Danny?" Tom calls, and I hear him closing the unlocked door behind him. I come racing down the stairs, still wearing my pyjamas, even though it's about 3 in the afternoon. We just smile at each other, no one really knowing what to say, when finally, it's like we both telepathically decided, to hug.

"I missed you mate," he says.

"I've missed you too," I smile.

Our hug ends and I smile at him again. "Want any help getting your stuff out the car?"

"Aw, please," he says and then we head out and over to his mini.

Tom wheels in his suitcase, I carry in the two guitars he brought home.

"So, are Harry and Dougie coming home?" he asks, as we head upstairs to his bedroom.

I nod. "Yeah, they're gonna come up at about 6 ish, they said they'd bring pizza."

"Awesome." Tom grins.

We dump all the stuff in his bedroom then get chatting about how suckish the last few weeks have been.

"It was good to get home and see my parents, and Carrie," he says, "but I've missed the band far too much. You know?"

I just nod. I don't fully understand him, as I never went home to see my family, but I know I missed the guys far too much.

"It kind of all made me realise, that this is my life now, you know? As much as I love my family and stuff, I've moved on. Grown up, I guess."

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean," I say.

We go silent for a minute.

"We need to thank Fletch for everything." The blonde suddenly says. I just look at him, not really sure what he's talking about.

"He's covered for us, told everyone we were just taking a holiday off, keeping the rumours at bay. We owe him a lot."  
"I know." I agree. Fletch has always been there for us, almost like a father to us.

"Should we watch a movie?" I suggest.

"Back to the future?" he grins hopefully.

"Sure" I laugh, and we race of: me to find the DVD, Tom to make the popcorn.

A couple hours later,I and Tom are just chilling in the living room, when we hear the sound of the front door opening.

"Hello?" We hear the unmistakable voice of our drummer entering the house, followed by some bangs, which is probably Dougie walking into a wall or something. The smell of takeaway pizza fills the air.

Me and Tom glance at each other and then race into the hall and we have a massive group hug, with all of us back together again. It feels really good.

Finally, we break apart, and all grin at each other. It's then that I notice harry has a black eye and a scab on his lip.

"Whoa mate, what happened?" I asked, shocked, as we head into the living room again.

We get comfy on the sofa, me, Tom and Harry squish onto the two-person sofa, Dougie lies on top of us all and we stuff our faces with pizza while Harry tells his story.

By the end, we're all in hysterics.

"This is how it's meant to be." Tom suddenly says.

"What?" Harry asks, confused.

"The four of us, we're meant to be friends. Do you not think?"

We all nod in agreement.

"I can't believe we were gonna let everything we have slip away because of this one stupid website that started it all." I say.

"I know," Harry agrees. "There's always gonna be haters. But we should all agree now, that if things start to go wrong, we're all gonna be there for each other, 'cause being back at home sucked, man."

"It did." Tom says. "And we won't let haters get to our heads, agreed?"

"Yeah," we all say.

Suddenly, Dougie stands up and heads to the kitchen.

"Where are ya going mate?" I ask, sitting up a bit straighter.

He just holds up a finger, as if to say "one minute" then disappears.

He comes back through with the laptop, with the internet opened up with that hate website opened up.

"Doug, that's a bad idea, you know what happened last time," Tom warns, us all thinking he's going to look through the website again. But Dougie just shakes his head, then scrolls down to the bottom of the page, where there's a tiny little "BLOCK WEBSITE" option. He clicks on it, and an option comes up.

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO BLOCK THIS WEBSITE?

NO/YES

He looks at us all, smiling triumphantly, then clicks the YES button. The he opens up the email account he had minimised- the email that all the notifications and hate mail was being sent to too- and shuts down that account.

"We'll tell Fletch we'll make a new email tomorrow," he says.

We all just laugh and then hug him tight, knowing this whole thing is officially behind us.

"All right, enough of all this hugging crap," Dougie laughs after a few minutes, then stand up and grabs another piece of pizza.

"Ok," I laugh. "Things can now officially go back to the way they were."

"I just have one more question." Harry says.

"Shoot."

What made you phone us all? I mean, I'm glad you did, but I know I didn't have the guts to do that."

I go quiet for a minute. I consider telling them about Dougie's notes that I found. I mean, it's Dougie who deserves all the credit. It was thanks to him (well, his notebook) that made me phone the guys, that brought us back together. But I wasn't supposed to have found it. He probably didn't want anyone to find it. It was obviously very personal to him, and I don't want him to feel like I abused his privacy. But then again, I don't want to take the credit for bringing the band back together when it was really Dougie. But he doesn't like being centre of attention.

I realise I've been quiet for a few minutes, and everyone is looking at me, expecting an answer.

I grin. "Because I knew we all missed and love each other."

"That sounds so cheesy, mate!" Dougie jokes and we all hug again, laughing, just happy that things turned out ok.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssoooooooo, yeah **** Thats it finished! I no its short and not very good, and u deserve better especially since ihavent updated in ages, but thats all i could physically write. That was a tricky chapter to right and I hope u enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading this story, I LUV YOU ALL! (in a non creepy way of course)**

**xxxx**


End file.
